


Strength

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's POV as he waits for Chris to wake up after being injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Ezra stared at the still figure lying so peacefully on the hospital bed. If it weren't for the faint but steady rise and fall of the chest and the beeping of the machines around him one might think the man dead. He clasped a pale hand in his, bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss or brushing his cheek against it every so often, as if this would be enough to stir the one who slumbered.

His gaze rarely strayed from the hand he held. He was afraid to look at the pale unmoving face, afraid to see the bandages that swathed the powerful chest. Ezra couldn't bear the thought of seeing his lover in this state and yet, he would not leave him either. It had been nearly six hours since he and the rest of the team had been allowed in. After one heart-breaking glance that encompassed all of his lover's battered body, he'd taken a seat besides the bed and picked up the hand he still held. He would stay here for as long as it took.

He barely noticed the comings and goings of the others. None of them had gone home so far as he knew but they would go down to the cafeteria or visit the vending machine down the hall. The only reason he knew where they went was upon their return one of them would press a cup of coffee into his hands or try to get him to eat. Sometimes he would do as they asked, other times the knot in his stomach made it impossible.

It hurt so much to see his lover lying so still and pale on the bed. This wasn't how Chris should be. He was supposed to be awake and vibrant. A quirk of a smile on his lips spoke a thousand words or a dark glare that cowed all but the members of Team 7.

On numerous occasions they had been likened to a pack of wolves, and they were proud of that. Chris was their leader, their alpha male, his mate. He was the strength of their pack. Without him they would be lost. Without his mate he would be lost.

Ezra sighed and pressed his lips against Chris's hand in a soft tender kiss. He would give anything to see Chris awake and well rather than lying there pale as death, fighting for his life.

"You need to get some sleep, Ezra," Josiah said softly from the other side of the bed.

"No," he said flatly. He refused to move from this chair until Chris opened his eyes and told him everything was going to be okay.

"Ezra," Nathan started, "you have to..."

"I'm not leaving him, Nathan."

"He's not going to wake up any faster whether you're here or not," Nathan tried again.

"I am not le..."

"Don't worry, Ez. We ain't gonna make you leave," Buck interrupted as he came into the room, Vin and JD following behind him with food from the cafeteria.

"But..."

"Would you leave if it were Rain lyin' there?" Vin asked him. That effectively silenced Nathan and he slumped back in his chair.

Ezra was glad Buck and Vin had come to his defense, but he wished that Nathan understood why he wouldn't leave. He tried to explain. "I know I can't make him wake up faster. I wish that I could, but I can't. Chris is strong, the strongest person I know to have kept going after all that he's faced. I'm not strong, but I love him. And if all I can is sit here and hold his hand and let him know I love him then that is exactly what I'm going to do."

"You're my strength."

Everyone started at the raspy voice. Ezra was on his feet in an instant, leaning over Chris as he reached for the ever-present cup of water and straw.

"Easy, Chris. Don't try to talk just yet. Here. Take a sip of this. It will make your throat feel better." The words tumbled out of his mouth as he held the straw to Chris's lips with one hand and the other gently caressed the lean face.

Chris dutifully sipped at the water then lifted his hand to first push away the cup, then placed it over Ezra's mouth to silence him. "Breathe, Ezra. I'm going to be fine. Everything's going to be okay."

Ezra couldn't help the large, if somewhat teary, smile he gave his lover. It was as if Chris had read his mind and knew exactly what say. "Good. Don't you ever scare me like that again, Mr. Larabee."

"Can't make that promise, Mr. Standish."

"I know," Ezra sighed and pressed a tender kiss to his lips, "but I love you anyway."

"I love you too, but, Ezra?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Go home. You look like shit." Chris's smile took any sting from the words.

"Hmph. This is what I get for a keeping a bedside vigil over you." Ezra tried to keep a stern face, but Chris's knowing smirk quickly undid him. "Now that you are awake I shall see to my own needs." Ezra made no move to leave, instead he continued to stroke Chris's hair content to just watch his lover.

"C'mon, Ez. I'll take you over to my place so you can shower and change," Buck said, gently grasping Ezra's arm.

"Go on. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly Ezra let Buck lead him away. He stopped in the doorway at the sound of Chris's voice.

"And, Ezra?"

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said. You are my strength. I wouldn't be half as strong as you think I am without you."

Ezra smiled shyly and nodded before allowing Buck to lead him from the room.

~Fini~


End file.
